


Our Daniel, Our Detective, Our Devil

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Episode: s05e07 Our Mojo, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “Well,” Lucifer said, stalking forward, “isn’t this a fun surprise.” Dan froze, breathless, as Lucifer stepped into his space. The familiar scent of his cologne curled around him, warm and spicy. Lucifer turned to Chloe, "Doctor Martin did say we need to work on sharing."Chloe laughed as she made her way to them, "I don't think this is what Linda had in mind, Lucifer."Chloe draws out Dan's deepest desires and Lucifer answers his prayers.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Our Daniel, Our Detective, Our Devil

**Author's Note:**

> CW: explicit sex after the line.

“I need help. I just need help,” Dan keeled over before Charlotte's grave, hands fisted in the grass. “I need guidance,” he pleaded through his sobs, “I need … I need a sign, I need something.” Dan bowed his head, a pained whisper escaping his lips, “help me, please, help me.”

There was a low whoosh behind him. Dan turned to find Lucifer straightening his lapels. The amethyst on his bracelet glittered in the midday sun. Dan thought, absurdly, of how it matched the light lilac of his button down. 

“Where are the bad guys, Daniel?” Lucifer asked, glancing around in confusion. A large pair of white wings fluttered on his shoulders. Dan hadn’t seen his wings. The sight of them was enough to pull Dan out of the panicked fear of seeing Lucifer’s charred, red face. 

“What?” 

“The bad guys,” Lucifer repeated, cocking his head. “I assume you need help with a case, although you know what they say about making assumptions.” Lucifer’s mouth quirked into a lecherous grin before it faded into confusion. “Why have summoned me here, Daniel?”

"I didn't _summon you_ ," Dan said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was praying."

"Yes," Lucifer said, emphasizing his syllables as if he were speaking to a small child, "praying to me. I was in a very important meeting with the detective, but this seemed like an urgent matter." 

“I wasn’t praying to you,” Dan said, but his voice trailed off the longer he spoke. After everything he had seen, Dan couldn’t say he had any real concept of how prayer worked. Another thought crossed his mind, “wait, Lucifer, you thought I needed your help and you actually came?” The realization was almost touching. 

Lucifer looked offended, “well, of course I did. We’re bracelet bros.” He adjusted it like he would one of his cuff links. “And the detective would be most displeased with me if I didn’t come to your aid, so here I am.” His wings flared as he spread his hands.

“You’re an angel,” Dan said, the words leaving his mouth as he thought them, “but I saw your face.” 

“Really, Daniel,” Lucifer rolled his eyes, “surely even a human as small minded as yourself is capable of retaining basic information. The devil is, in fact, an angel. As much as that pains me.”

“Right,” Dan climbed to his feet, “and Chloe knows?”

Lucifer nodded, “she does.” 

“Huh.”

Lucifer’s phone pinged with a message. 

“It seems as though you don’t require my services after all and the detective has a new lead on the case,” he said as he read it over, “see you around, Daniel.” Lucifer gave a small wave before taking off with a flap of his wings.

Dan watched him go, the shape of his body moving against the sun. He could easily be mistaken for an overly large dove. Dan brushed his hand over Charlotte's headstone before making his way back to his car. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

“Well, that was fast,” Lucifer said, stepping around a pillar. His expression smoothed out, “oh, hello, Daniel.”

“Dan?” Chloe asked, walking through the doorway beside the bar, “what are you doing here?” 

Dan opened his mouth, but no words came out. He hadn’t quite figured out what he wanted to say; he’d gotten into Lucifer’s elevator before he could overthink it. 

Chloe sighed, “what do you want, Dan?”

“You,” Dan said, words flowing easily, the clear blue of her eyes drawing out his desires, “I want you Chloe.” Dan's gaze drifted to Lucifer. He had taken off his suit jacket, waistcoat emphasizing the vee of his hips. The amethyst sparkled in the low, golden light of the penthouse as he took a drink of whiskey, “and Lucifer.” 

“Well,” Lucifer said, stalking forward, “isn’t this a fun surprise.” Dan froze, breathless, as Lucifer stepped into his space. The familiar scent of his cologne curled around him, warm and spicy. Lucifer turned to Chloe, "Doctor Martin did say we need to work on sharing."

Chloe laughed as she made her way to them.

"I don't think this is what Linda had in mind, Lucifer." 

Lucifer slid his arm around her waist, humming speculatively as he dragged his gaze over Dan's body. It prickled hot beneath Dan's skin, arousal pooling in his stomach as the pair of them looked him over.

"It's on my mind," Lucifer said before draining the last of the whiskey from his glass. "What do you think, darling?" he looked at Chloe with a soft expression that seemed to be reserved exclusively for her. "Should we take Daniel to bed?" 

Chloe grinned, stepping forward to set her hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“Chlo?” Dan asked, breath leaving him in a startled gasp as she closed the distance between them. Chloe’s hand slid over his collar to cup his jaw. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Dan couldn’t remember the last time he had been allowed to hold her like this. It felt like a lifetime away. They were such different people then. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then, Detective,” Lucifer said, voice a low purr. 

"Yes, Lucifer,” Chloe laughed into their kiss. 

“Excellent,” Lucifer breathed. He circled them, sliding Dan’s leather jacket down his arms. Dan’s breath hitched as Lucifer pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. His fingers curled beneath the hem of Dan’s henley, “arms up, Daniel.”

Chloe kissed the corner of his mouth before stepping back to take off her own jacket. She lay it over the back of the couch as Lucifer lifted Dan’s shirt over his head.

“Stunning,” Lucifer murmured in his ear. He wrapped an arm around Dan’s waist, hand running down his chest and over his stomach. His finger’s tracing the contour of Dan’s abs. Chloe met his eyes as she took off her shirt, revealing a dark, lacy bra. 

“Yeah,” Dan agreed, “she is.” Chloe smiled, setting one hand on his shoulder. The other reached out to caress Lucifer’s stubbled cheek.

“I wasn’t referring to the detective, Daniel,” Lucifer said, voice low and melodic in his ear, “tell me, what do you truly desire?” The fabric of his waistcoat brush, silky, over his back. Lucifer was hard in his meticulously tailored trousers, the line of his cock pressed to the curve of Dan’s ass.

“I want you inside of me while I’m inside of Chloe,” Dan answered easily. Chloe’s eyes went dark, pupils blown wide.

“Dan,” she bit her lip as she ran her finger over his collar bone. Lucifer mouthed at the line of his jaw, pressing a kiss to his throat.

“Is that what you want as well, Darling?” Lucifer asked. His free hand settled on Chloe’s waist, the other still trailing over Dan’s stomach.

Chloe nodded, raising onto her tiptoes to kiss Lucifer over his shoulder. Dan shuddered as he was pressed between their bodies. Chloe’s hand curled around his bicep, thumb sweeping back and forth absentmindedly. 

“Bathroom’s through there if you need it,” Chloe stepped back, nodding to the doorway she had come from when he first arrived. 

“Thanks,” Dan said.

“Dan,” Chloe called as he walked away. He turned to meet the full force of her crashing into him. One of Chloe's arms wound around his waist, the other tangling in his hair as she tugged him down to meet her. Chloe kissed him like she was trying to relearn the taste of his mouth. “Dan, I-” she bit her lip, fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

“I know, Chlo,” Dan said softly. He squeezed her hip lightly, before turning to go clean up. 

“Come now detective,” Lucifer said, swinging her up into his arms, “plenty of fun to be had.” Dan smiled as she giggled, shocked and happy, and wrapped her legs around Lucifer’s waist. “Do feel free to rummage around in there, Daniel,” Lucifer called over his shoulder.

Dan finished in the bathroom to find that they had moved to Lucifer's bed. Chloe lay on her back, Lucifer’s head between her legs. While Chloe was down to her bra, Lucifer was still fully dressed aside from his socked feet. They were gorgeous. Dan had softened some, but the image of them together on the bed sent blood rushing straight to his cock.

“Lucifer,” Chloe gasped, tugging at his hair. She closed her eyes, head tipped back in pleasure as she bucked her hips. Lucifer drew familiar sounds from her throat. Dan watched in awe as she came with a cry, spine arching off the bed, toes curling.

Lucifer’s eyes flickered up to take Dan in. Smirking, he pressed a kiss to Chloe’s hip bone as he crawled up her body. Chloe’s eyes fluttered open as he kissed her, arms braced on either side of her head. 

“Are you waiting for a formal invitation, Daniel?” Lucifer asked. Chloe snorted, hiding her face in his shoulder. 

She twisted to look at him, “hi.”

“Hey,” Dan breathed.

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer grumbled, “take off your pants and get over here.” Dan laughed with nerves, sliding his boxers down his legs. Arousal coursed through him at the edge in his words. Lucifer’s eyes flickered with recognition. 

“Where do you want me?” Dan asked, hovering at the edge of the bed. 

“Come here, Dan,” Chloe raised onto her knees, reaching out for him. She guided him onto his back, swinging a leg over him to straddle his waist. 

“Up,” Lucifer lifted his hips, sliding a wedge pillow beneath them as Chloe leaned down to kiss him. A few tendrils of hair had escaped her ponytail. Dan tucked them behind her ear.

Lucifer’s hands ran up his legs, trailing kisses in their wake. He mouthed at the crease of his inner thigh and spread Dan’s legs, exposing his hole. Dan let out a hitched groan as something warm and wet pressed against his rim. Lucifer’s tongue, he realized as both of Lucifer’s hands settled on his knees. Lucifer was opening him up with his tongue. 

Chloe smiled against his mouth, rolling her hips, “he’s good at that.” 

Dan nodded, groaning unintelligibly as Lucifer licked him with firm passes. Dan’s hips bucked off the mattress and Chloe moaned, grinding against his cock.

“Fuck, Chlo,” he panted. She nosed at his jaw until he tipped his head back, sucking on the sensitive skin of his throat. The pressure of Lucifer’s hand disappeared from his thigh. There was a quiet click and then Lucifer's fingers alongside his tongue, slick with lube. 

“Relax, Daniel,” Lucifer said as he pressed in slowly. 

Chloe kissed his pulse point, sitting up to watch his face as Lucifer entered him. She reached for Dan’s hands, lacing their fingers together. Chloe held them to the mattress as she leaned down to kiss him. Dan moaned against her mouth as Lucifer slid a second finger in beside the first. Chloe swallowed the sounds, squeezing Dan’s hands as she nipped at his bottom lip. 

“Ready Darling?” Lucifer asked, lifting his head after he had stretched Dan open with three fingers, maybe four. Dan had lost track. He wasn’t sure who Lucifer was asking, but he nodded anyway. 

Chloe smiled, turning to nose Lucifer’s cheek before pressing a kiss there. 

“Condom?” Dan asked as she wrapped her hand around his cock.

“Don’t need one,” Chloe said, pausing where she hovered over him, “unless you do?” Dan shook his head. He hadn’t had sex since his last negative results, hadn’t done much of anything since Charlotte.

“Chlo,” he gasped as she sunk down on his cock. She reached for his hands again, holding them over his head. 

“Is this okay?” Chloe leaned forward, tucking her face into his throat.

“Yeah, of course,” he turned his head to kiss her temple. Chloe smiled, rolling her hips. Dan groaned, bucking up to meet her. 

Lucifer ran his hands along Dan’s inner thighs, “be still for me a moment, Darling.” The head of his cock teased Dan’s rim. Dan gasped as he pushed in. He moaned softly at the stretch, it had been so long since he was filled this way. 

“Good?” Chloe’s thumb brushed over his knuckle’s and he squeezed back, once. 

“So good,” Dan breathed, pleasure licked down his spine, “Lucifer, move, please, I need to-” Dan’s words turned into a garbled groan as he thrust. 

“What was that, Daniel?” Lucifer asked, snapping his hips. His’s cock was long and thick, curved just enough to slide over his prostate. Chloe rocked her hips, establishing a counter rhythm. Dan nearly came right there, the tight, wet heat of her surrounding his cock as Lucifer thrust into him. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe moaned. Dan blinked, eyes fluttering open. He wasn’t sure when he had closed them. She had risen some, bracing her weight against his palms. Lucifer had one hand between her legs, rubbing circles on her clit. The other trailed up her ribs to cup her breast. Chloe arched her back, gasping as he pinched and twisted her nipple. 

“Are you going to come again for me, Detective?” Lucifer asked. He kissed the side of Chloe’s throat, mouthing at the delicate skin there. She rolled her hips, urgency building in the motion. Lucifer nipped the shell of her ear, “Chloe.” 

Chloe gasped, crying out as she came, “Lucifer.” She tightened around Dan’s cock as she rocked against Lucifer’s fingers. She rode Dan through her orgasm before collapsing on his chest. Chloe let go of his hands to wind them through his hair. “Dan,” she murmured against his mouth.

Dan smoothed a palm down her spine, “Chlo, baby.” She kissed him slow and soft, a tender counterpoint to the intensity of Lucifer’s thrusts. Chloe eased off his cock, laying next to him on the bed. Lucifer shifted with her, tucking Dan’s knees further toward his chest and leaning over him. “Oh, fuck, Lucifer.” The change in position angled Lucifer’s cock even deeper. 

“Is this alright, Daniel?” he asked, but he was grinning, clearly pleased with himself. 

Dan let out a low groan in response. Chloe cupped his jaw, turning his head for a kiss. She slid her other hand between them, stroking his cock. He was still slick with lube and her own release. He felt consumed by the sensation of Lucifer thrusting inside of him, Chloe wrapped around him. Her tongue slid over his, Lucifer’s cock brushed his prostate, pleasure coiled and twisted in his gut.

Dan came with a grunt, spilling over Chloe’s fingers. “That’s it, Daniel,” Lucifer said, voice softer than Dan had ever heard it directed at him. Chloe’s thumb smoothed over his jaw bone as she let go of his oversensitive cock. 

Lucifer came soon after, nearly silent. His hips jerked with a few uneven thrusts; he met Chloe’s eyes as he stilled.

“It’s okay,” Chloe said softly, “Lucifer, let go.” He moaned, tipping his head back as his pure, white wings unfurled from his back. Chloe smiled, gaze drifting over them. She reached out for Lucifer's ribs, his throat, the downy underside of his wing, scratched her hand through his stubble. “Come here,” Chloe tugged him to lay down on her other side, feather’s falling over them like a duvet.

“Daniel?” Lucifer asked hesitantly, wing twitching with his unease.

Dan yawned, “they’re soft, man. It’s nice.”

“Eloquent as ever,” Lucifer quipped. Chloe laughed, shooting Dan a grateful smile.

They lay that way until they grew uncomfortable and sticky. Lucifer’s shower was large enough to accommodate his wings, but he folded them away while they rinsed off. Dan spent the night curled beneath them, warm and safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very, very much for reading! I love feedback, so feel free to let me know what you think.  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
